


Gon is drinking out of a toilet

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gon drinks out of a toilet, IS it Poop?, Oh My God It Looks Like Poo!, coffee makes you poop, this is killugon i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why is he drinking from the toilet??? FIND OUT!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gon is drinking out of a toilet

Gon was a happy twelve year old green short-shorts wearing boy. Everyone liked Gon, especially a certain white haired boy his age, who was just waking up.

Killua tiredly crawled out of bed and went downstairs. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he sure as hell wasn't expecting to see GON DRINKING OUT OF A TOILET!

"GON WHAT THE fUCK!" Killua screamed. But it was too late. Gon continued to drink out of the toilet.

Killua ran over to Gon to see what was in the toilet. Was it Mountain dew? Dr. Pepper? Atleast that would explain why Gon was drinking out of a toilet.

BUt NO. Once Gon put his Toilet down he saw BROWNISH LIQUID. "Good morning, Killua!"

"OH MY GOD GON YOU'RE DRINKING SHIT!" Killua screamed.

"What are you talking about, this is not poop this is coffee." Gon reassured.

"That looks like SHIT!!!" Killua exclaimed. "WHY ARE YOU DRINKING OUT OF A TOILET?!?!?"

Gon frowned. "I like my toilet. What do you have against my toilet."

But before Killua could reply Leorio came into the kitchen and asked, "haha is that poop?"

"No. This is not poop." Gon said. "This is coffee."

"That looks like poop." Leorio said.

Killua yelled, "IT IS POOP GON IS DRINKING FROM A TOILET AND HE NEEDS MENTAL HELP FAST!!"

Gon shook his head. "This is coffee. Want some?" He raised his toilet to Leorio and Leorio said "wtf. I'm not drinking POOP!"

Gon frowned again. "This is not poop."

All the yelling woke up Kurapika, and he entered the kitchen saying "Good morning and what the fuck Gon is drinking out of a toilet."

Gon shook his head. "This is coffee not poop."

"I didn't say you were drinking poop." Kurapika calmly stated.

"Atleast you're understanding."

But then Kurapika became suspicious. What if Gon really was drinking poop. That was a toilet, right?

So he decided to ask the million dollar question.

"Gon why are you drinking from a toilet, and is that poop? It looks like poop."

Gon facepalmed. Why were his friends such idiots?

"I'm not drinking poop!" he stated with passion.

"HE'S DRINKING POOP KURAPIKA!!!" Killua exclaimed.

Leorio added, "That's a toilet. You know what you do in a toilet? Poop."

"Don't believe them Kurapika..." Gon said.

Then Kurapika said, "Wait guys that's not poop. Poop is solid. Gon is drinking DIARRHEA!!"

Leorio and Killua gasped. "OH MY GOD HE'S DRINKING DIARRHEA FROM A TOILET!!!!"

Gon was angry. "THIS IS COFFEE!!"

"POOP! POOP!" Killua screamed. "HE'S DRINKING DIARRHEA!!!!"

Then Leorio interrupted all the yelling. 

"hey where did you get the toilet anyway."

Gon smiled and answered, "I bought it from the internet. You can buy it here: http://www.amazon.com/BigMouth-Inc-BM1348-Toilet-Mug/dp/B002SQG4TU"

"Thanks I'm gonna buy the toilet and make coffee in it so that it looks like I'm drinking poop haha." Leorio thanked.

Then Kurapika said. "Hey why don't we all buy toilets like that and drink poop."

So they all bought toilets and drank poop (coffee).

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.amazon.com/BigMouth-Inc-BM1348-Toilet-Mug/dp/B002SQG4TU


End file.
